


Unexpected Dreams

by xxDustNight88



Series: When the Dust Settles [6]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), Iron Man - All Media Types, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: 31 Days of Fanfiction Challenge, Cuddling & Snuggling, Domestic Avengers, Domestic Bliss, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Fluff, Sleepy Cuddles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-25
Updated: 2017-10-25
Packaged: 2019-01-22 17:49:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,095
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12487392
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xxDustNight88/pseuds/xxDustNight88
Summary: An unexpected announcement from Pepper keeps Tony from sleeping because reality is far greater than any dream he could have.





	Unexpected Dreams

**Author's Note:**

> Well, we're way past Day #19 but I still have this done. I love this ship and I'm happy to share this cute little fluff fic with you. Much thanks to starrnobella for beta reading and Squarepeg72 for alpha reading and helping me with a title! Much love, xxDustNight
> 
> Disclaimer: All non-original characters, plot points, quotes, and information belongs to Marvel and Marvel Studios, and anyone else that may own any part of it. The story plot and dialogue belongs to me. I do not write for profit.
> 
> Prompt: 31 Days of Fanfiction: Day #19 Domestic Bliss

_ Unexpected Dreams _

After everything was said and done; Thanos was dead and gone. But so were a lot of other people. Friends. Friends who were more like family than colleagues or associates. It was hard to cope most days, but then again, Tony Stark had never really been that good with dealing with trauma. If he'd thought his issues and PTSD were bad before, it was nothing compared to what life was like after the fall of Thanos.

That was why he was so thankful to have Pepper Potts in his life. She was his light, his beacon of hope and reassurance that life was worth living. After having lost so much in his life, she was the one thing that remained steady and strong. After everything had settled, Tony had sped up their engagement, marrying Pepper barely a week after Cap's funeral. After that mess, he'd certainly needed a reason to smile again. Pepper made sure of that. Their wedding was a small, private event where the only attendees were the surviving Avengers and a smattering of their other odd friends and family.

They hadn't needed much more than that. It was enough, and then he'd whisked her off to Bora Bora for a lush and relaxing tropical honeymoon. The trip was everything they needed to wash away the horror of the Infinity War. Basking in the warmth of the sun and each other's love, Tony and Pepper were able to get their minds clear enough to fathom a world where most of everything they'd known was now gone. After two weeks alone, they were ready to reenter the world, a world that was entirely different from the one they'd known just ten years previously.

This is what Tony was thinking about as he laid in bed, the room still dark in the early morning hours. Beside him, Pepper was still fast asleep, her alarm not set to go off for another half an hour or so. Tony's body alarm clock insisted he sleep for about five more hours, but here he was incapable of falling back to sleep. His heart was too full of love for the strong-willed woman next to him, their conversation from the night before still weighing heavily on his mind.

Carefully, so as not to wake Pepper, Tony rolled over onto his other side so he could watch her sleep. Aside from the rustling of the blankets, and Pepper's tiny snores that she would vehemently deny, all was silent. Shuffling forward, Tony placed a gentle kiss upon her forehead, smirking slightly as she frowned and then snuggled closer without waking. It was times like this when there was no business or war to worry about that Tony enjoyed the most.

Uncertainty prickled through him then, remembering what Pepper told him the night before. It was going to change everything, especially their dynamics as a couple. Despite her obvious trepidation at sharing the news, Tony had taken it in stride. It was ultimately for the best, a turning point not only for her, but him as well. Coming from a family such as his, the news of Pepper's pregnancy had taken him by surprise, to say the least.

Pepper was pregnant. Just thinking it made Tony's stomach explode with nerves and his heart beat uncontrollably. He was happy, that he couldn't deny, but he was also nervous as hell. He'd never pictured himself as a father, especially in his line of work. But the threats were all gone, for now at least. Was it really so horrible to think he could relax and enjoy having a family? A family with Pepper. It was something he'd never thought he should dream about until it was smacking him right in the face. Grinning like a fool, Tony reached out and poked Pepper in the cheek.

Her face scrunched up and then she cracked open a single eye to glare at him. "It's early… What's wrong?" Despite her obviously drowsiness, worry could clearly be heard in her voice.

"I can't sleep. I was thinking of baby names."

Both eyes open now, Pepper gave him a strange look. "Tony, it's not even light outside yet." She shifted slightly, her hair falling across her face as she settled back into the pillow. "We can talk about this when you've had some sleep."

"If it's a boy, can we name him Edwin?" Tony asked, his voice barely above a whisper as he tucked a strand of Pepper's long, strawberry blonde hair behind her ear.

She smiled, her eyes opening at the choice of name. After losing his original AI to Ultron, this would be a truly proper way to commemorate the late Jarvis. Placing a hand on Tony's chest, she spread her fingers out across where his heart was steadily beating. "I like that. Can I pick the name if it's a girl?"

Tony pretended to think for a moment, earning his a swat on the arm. He laughed and then nodded. "Sure, I guess that's only fair. What did you have in mind?"

"Maria."

Blinking, Tony felt his chest constrict at hearing his mother's name. He swallowed thickly, not wanting to cry but knowing it was a losing battle. Suddenly, he wished with every atom of his being that the tiny life she was carrying inside of her was a girl. Pulling Pepper into his arms, he allowed the tears to fall. She held him tightly, arms wrapped securely around his frame as he cried for a myriad of reasons.

After some time, Tony did pull away so he could look her in the eye. He nodded and then somehow managed to say, "I think that's a wonderful idea, Pep. Better than anything I could have thought of myself."

Smiling, she kissed his lips. "You're silly. Now, let's go back to sleep for a while. Honestly, I could use a couple extra hours. Friday, reset my alarm for nine am please."

"Of course, Mrs. Stark," the AI system responded before also activating the shutters to keep the light out while they rested.

Turning onto his back, Tony pulled Pepper against his chest and held her loosely. She sighed in contentment as she drifted back to sleep. Tony, however, remained awake for a little while longer, his heart so full and a smile tugging at his lips. As he rubbed Pepper's back affectionately, he decided that this was true happiness… Just Pepper and him, and the prospect of a future family. Just as he was drifting off himself, he whispered, "I love you," into Pepper's ear.


End file.
